¿Recordandote?
by Sakurai Yuki-kun
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke siendo pareja por mucho tiempo empiezan a distanciarse, ocurre un accidente donde nadie puede ayudar,solo queda esperar. Sasuke comete un error que no sabe como arreglar y Sakura no sabe como reaccionar... AU y OoC...¿SasuSaku?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen**… **son de **Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

><p><span>Recordándote<span>

Capitulo 1: Una primera llamada

Se escucho un grito, el cual se vio opacado por el chirrear de los neumáticos contra el asfalto al tratar de evitar una tragedia, pero no fue suficiente para ocultar el sonido hueco de los huesos al quebrarse.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- gritaba histérica una chica de cabellos rubios mientras corría desesperada en dirección al cuerpo de la peli rosada. - ¡Por favor di algo! ¡Respóndeme!

**Flash Back**

Ella caminaba con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro por las calles de Tokio. Estaba de excelente humor ¿Quién no? Estaba en víspera de sus 18 años, lo cual significaba que su actual novio vendría a visitarla muy pronto desde Inglaterra… llevaban ya mucho tiempo sin verse debido a los estudios universitarios de este.

-"Me pregunto que debería usar para mi cumpleaños…"- quedo pensativa- ¿debería prepararle algo a él como bienvenida?" – En eso sonó su celular, reconocería ese timbre en cualquier lado.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Como estas?

-alejándose del estridente sonido- Naruto! ¡Demasiado tiempo sin saber de ti! Ya extrañaba tu voz

- Tu también me has hecho falta, ¿Qué ha sido de ti primita? Extraño tu risa… -

- yo también muchísimo, pero pronto nos veremos ¿cierto?, ¿Vas a venir a mi cumpleaños, no? Di que si – pidió entre ruegos

- claro que si, así también tendré la oportunidad de ver a mi linda Hinata-chan, ¡Dattebayo! – dijo eufórico y con un tono muy empalagoso.

- solo por eso vendrás, y yo que pensé que venias a verme a mi… – contesto ella fingiendo infinita tristeza-

- angustiado- ¡No te pongas así Sakura-chan! No voy solo por mi Hina-chan! También por ti Dattebayo! ¡Si, si! Después de todo, estas dos semanas de vacaciones me quedare contigo y la vieja tía Tsunade!

- solo bromeaba baka- dijo riendo- ¿Cuándo llegan?

- Con el teme estamos planeando todo para llegar antes del gran día o sino el mismo – en eso una voz grave y seria de fondo, que en cuestión de minutos tomo el control de la conversación-

-"Dobe ¿con quien estas hablando?"

-¡Con Sakura-chan!

-hmp-silencio- Pásame el teléfono- dijo el azabache- ahora-

-¡No! ¡Estoy yo hablando con ell…!

Se escucho un fuerte golpe acompañado por un llanto y múltiples insultos por parte de Naruto.

-¿…que estas pasando ahí? – Preguntó Sakura

-¿Sakura? – Llamó fríamente-

-¿Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun? –dijo nerviosa

-hola-

-ho-hola ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, supongo, y ¿tu?

-Bien, esperándote- dijo ruborizándose- ya no puedo esperar mas, queda tan poco-

-em, si,- contesto fríamente-

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué sucede? – una repentina sensación de angustia comenzó a amenazarla, tenia un mal presentimiento-

-No voy a ir-

-¿q-que? ¿q-que quieres decir?

-que no voy a ir, me quedare aquí-

-¿Por qué? ¡Venimos planeando esto desde hace meses!

-aun así, no podré ir

-¡¿y que hay de los pasajes?

- Ira Naruto solo, el otro pasaje lo devolví- dijo de forma indiferente- me regresaron el dinero.

-¡¿pero por qué? ¡¿Podrías explicarme?

Ya no hablaba, gritaba, mientras contenía lágrimas y palabras impropias de ella.  
>Sin darse cuenta se había vuelto el centro de atención, la gente pasaba a su lado lanzando miradas desconcertadas y molestas.<p>

-lo siento Sakura, pero no iré, tengo otros asuntos importantes aquí-

-¿Mas importantes que yo? ¿Tu novia?- dijo en un murmullo-

-adiós- dijo secamente, para después colgar.

El sonido de la llamada perdida mantuvo en trance a la chica, hasta que habiendo salido dé la impresión, las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas sin permiso ni delicadeza alguna.  
>Las flores de cerezo volaban al viento acompañándola en su soledad, después de todo era primavera, la estación del amor.<p>

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Pasó horas sentadas en un parque observando caer los botones de Sakura y pensando el porqué de todo lo sucedido, no entendía absolutamente nada.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? No entiendo – decía entre fuertes hipadas"

Eran ya las 10 de la noche, tiempo de regresar, se dijo a si misma, pese a ser pronto mayor de edad sus padres igual estarán preocupados. Camino lentamente hasta llegar a un barrio acomodado, caracterizado por las enormes mansiones que habían construido en el. Entre todas se destacaba una, cuyo enorme jardín lleno de Sakuras la convertía en una de las atracciones de la ciudad; era un paraíso.

-"Están todas las luces encendidas, si…me van a sermonear" – dijo desganada mientras abría el portal de aquel hogar- Ya llegue-

-¡¿Qué hace llegando a estas horas? ¡¿Dónde estab…? ¿Sakura? ¿Hija? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la jodaime preocupada-

-Nada, no ocurre nada- dijo simulando una sonrisa- perdón por llegar tan tarde, me iré a mi habitación, estoy un poco cansada- dicho esto subió por las escaleras principales y se encamino a su habitación. Cerró la puerta, y se arrojó sobre la mullida cama.

-Sasuke-baka- dijo mirando en vano si tenia alguna llamada perdida de el- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Tú no eres así…

Una mueca penosa se apodero de sus labios mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. Pasaron las horas hasta que en su desesperación logro sumirse en un sueño profundo, pero este no fue eterno, despertó al poco tiempo por los gritos de sus hermanas.

- ¡Sakura, levántate! – Dijo una voz suave – vamos, enana que tenemos que ir a comprar… ¡ahora! –

- ¡Konan, Shizune! – Les grito la peli rosa – por favor déjenme morir en paz – les rogó mientras perezosamente se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada

- ¿y eso? – pregunto la pelinegra - ¿y que paso con la energía que tenias ayer en la mañana?

- se murió con mi… - callo un instante mientras recordaba la "conversación" con Sasuke – olvídenlo… - decidió levantarse, lo volvería a llamar para pedirle una explicación, pero primero iría con sus hermanas a pasar un rato, como ella les había prometido días anteriores – ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?

Ambas chicas quedaron perplejas ante la extraña actitud de su pequeña hermana, pero lo pasaron por alto, suponiendo que si ella necesitaba ayuda se las pediría.

- hoy… vamos a ir a comprar tus regalos, almorzaremos juntas y luego nos iremos a un spa para después celebrar junto con todos en el "Konohas Night's" – contesto la peli azul - ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta el plan?

- claro – respondió con una sonrisa forzada, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lugar, pero era mejor que estar encerrada en una habitación llorando por la leche derramada, Sasuke tendría que responderle en algún momento, pero mientras tanto ¿Por qué no mejor salir? – me baño y salgo en un momento

Mientras tanto…

- Sasuke-baka esta es tu última oportunidad – dijo un rubio – de verdad no te entiendo

- Dobe, ándate yo no voy a ir – contesto fríamente

- teme, de verdad, creo que esta vez te has pasado, le prometiste a Sakura-chan que irías a verla en su cumpleaños ¡Dattebayo! – Lo miro con sus enormes ojos azules – ¿Qué diablos es lo que te retiene aquí?

- no te importa, igual me quedare – volvió a contestar fríamente –

- ¡¿es que acaso no la amas, no deseas verla? – Pregunto mientras se arrojaba a empujar al azabache - ¿te quedas por la perra esa, Karin? Dime que no es por esa…esa…puta – grito el rubio mientras tenia acorralado al pelinegro. En su rostro se mostraba toda la irritación y la rabia que sentía.

- hmp – esa respuesta fue lo que el Uzumaki necesito para golpearlo, no puedo resistirse.

- de verdad que no te entiendo, no te mereces a Sakura-chan – dijo con sus respiración entrecortada su semblante era serio y triste – de verdad no sé que piensas y no entiendo que haces – se volteo y se apresuró a tomar sus maletas que se encontraban ante la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el Uchiha – ojala que te des cuenta cuanto daño le estas haciendo a Sakura-chan – contesto con expresión fría, para luego marchar por la puerta.

- Naruto – el rubio se sorprendió ante la llamada de su amigo, el cual aun seguía en el suelo producto de el golpe – toma, esto le pertenece a ella, dáselo cuando puedas – contesto tirándole una pequeña caja con envoltura blanca y cinta rosa – si no se lo pasas me asegurare de que cuando llegues tengas que dormir en la azotea – dijo con una leve sonrisa arrogante –

- no sé que tramas Sasuke, pero si algo le pasa a mi prima, voy hacer el primero en matarte – dicho esto salió por la puerta dejando solo al azabache.

- "créeme que no serás el único que querrá matarme, yo también me mataría" – pensó mientras se intentaba levantar – "maldito Naruto donde aprendió a pegar tan fuerte" –

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado pronto vendrá la segunda parte…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto...**_espero les guste este capitulo... pronto se sabrá lo que ha sucedido...

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Una última llamada...<p>

- Sakura no seas llorona, no duele tanto – dijo Konan – míranos a Shizune y a mi. Lo hacemos una vez al mes como mínimo.

- Claro… ¡Porque ustedes son unas rocas que no tienen sentimientos! ¡Esto duele como los mil demonios! – Contestó la pelirosa mientras contenía pequeños sollozos – ¡Nadie me dijo que me iba a tener que depilar hoy! ¡Malditas embusteras!

- Cuida tu boca Sakura – contesto Shizune – porque aún queda día.

- Lo dudo… Me voy a morir antes – contestó en un leve murmullo.

-¿Dijiste algo, Sakura? – pregunto Konan acercando cera caliente a la cara de su hermana.

- ¡no, nada, seguramente fue tu imaginación! –

- Eso pensé- sonrió malévolamente.

Cuando por fin volvieron a su hogar, se encontraron con la gran sorpresa que dentro se encontraban las mejores amigas de Sakura, ansiosas por empezar ya la fiesta.

- Ten-ten, Hinata, Ino… ¡que alegría verlas! ¿vinieron para que nos fuéramos todas juntas "Konoha's"? – preguntó mientras corría a abrazarlas.

Ellas habían sido amigas desde la infancia, no recordaba ningún momento de su vida sin la existencia de alguna de ellas. Ino había sido su eterna contrincante en todo, Hinata, la chica mas tímida y tierna que conocía, además la novia de su querido primo Naruto, era su mejor amiga desde la infancia. Y por último, pero no menos importante Ten-Ten, que pese a ser un año mayor, era una de sus confidentes mas valiosas, y otra hermana mayor. La había conocido gracias a Hinata, ya que era novia de su primo.  
>Las cuatro estudiaron en el mismo lugar siendo conocidas desde siempre como las Flores del Jardín, chicas populares, divertidas, inteligentes y muy dulces.<p>

- ¡Hey, frentezota! – le gritó Ino – tenemos que arreglarnos, ¿no ves que ya nos están esperando?

- Ya voy Ino-cerda – contestó con una mueca– primero ire al baño. Luego las alcanzó para arreglarnos – y tras decir aquello, subio rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Sakura sabia que no iba a tener otra oportunidad para hablar con Sasuke. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, Ino entraría por la puerta de su habitación en los próximos 10 minutos. Se metió en el baño.

Tomo aire, buscando relajar su cuerpo y mente. Con torpeza busco su número entre sus contactos. Llamar o no llamar ahí estaba el dilema.

-"Eso ahora o nunca Sakura Haruno"- se dio ánimos a si misma, y marcó.

Un timbre…  
>Dos timbres…<br>Tres timbres…

-¿Diga?-

-¿Sasuke-kun?- trago saliva- Necesito hablar contigo

-Aquí estoy- su voz sonaba fría, distante, indiferente.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – trato de sonar lo mas normal posible, pero esa sencilla pregunta sono casi a un ruego, a una plegaria – actuaste muy extraño ayer…

-Ya te dije, simplemente no iré-

-¿Pero por qué no vas a venir Sasuke-kun? Lo prometiste, venimos organizando esto desde hace meses, planeando nuestro rencuentro, el volver a estar juntos después de tanto tiempo…ya van a ser 3 años desde que te fuiste…

-Confórmate con un "no iré" Sakura, y si no tienes nada mas que decir me largo-

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!- gritó – ¡¿acaso no te importa el como me siento? ¡¿Acaso no te importo ya nada?

Hubo un silencio, solo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de la pelirrosada

-Eres una molestia ¿lo sabias?-

-¿uh? … Sasuke-ku…

-¿Por qué eres tan irritante? Ya te dije... NO iré- su voz sonaba dura, casi como si le escupiese cada palabra- ¿Tú no entiendes nada verdad? Lo complicada que es la vida universitaria y mucho más si es fuera de tu país natal. Deja de actuar como una niñata y madura de una buena vez. Vas a cumplir 18 años, ya no eres una niña que hay que mimar y cuidar constantemente.

-¿¡Por qué dices todas esas cosas tan crueles! ¿¡Qué te he hecho? ¿¡Qué ha ocurrido como para que me trataras así?

-Sakura, lo siento, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender aquí. Esta es la vida real, no una burbuja fantasiosa donde todos son amigos y salen a fiestas. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que por favor, deja de ser tan insistente. No nos veremos hoy, ni mañana, y no se cuando, la verdad, ni siquiera lo he pensado.

-… - susurró con lagrimas en los ojos -

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-"Sakura, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué ocurre?"- llamaba Ino desde fuera del baño.

- hmp…-

- Antes te gustaba que yo fuera así-

-Basta-

-Decías que era diferente, que por eso llamé tu atención- decia con la voz temblorosa-

- Ya basta Sakura, es suficiente- chasqueo la lengua- estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí asi que por favor…-

-te odio-

-hmp?-

-Sasuke Uchiha, ¡te odio!- trataba de decir mientras se mordía los labios para contener el llanto- has lo que quieras…

-¿no lo estoy haciendo ahora? – Dijo de forma arrogante- anda, ve, que tus amigos te están esperando, vayan a hacer niñadas, es lo único que saben hacer bien, adi…-

-¡Piérdete Sasuke! ¡Haruno esta muerta para ti!– Lloró con todas sus fuerzas antes de colgar y romperse completamente-

-… - se quedó mirando su celular, duro 8 minutos la llamada…8 minutos donde vio marchar mas que solo dinero… un extraño escalofrío recorrío su espalda.

Pasaron los minutos y ella aun seguía absorta pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

- ¡Sakura responde! – Gritaba Ino desde afuera de la puerta - ¡Sakura ábreme! ¡¿Qué sucede cariño? - preguntaba histérica la rubia

- ¡Sakura Haruno! Soy tu hermana y ten por seguro que voy a echar la puerta abajo si no me respondes en este momento – gritaba la peliazul –

- ¿Que sucede? – se escucho la voz de Ten-ten acercarse –

- Sakura esta encerrada en el baño y no sabemos que es lo que sucede, lleva encerrada ahí unos 15 minutos – contestó la rubia – solo sé que esta ahí llorando…

- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó preocupada la peli castaña –

- si, llevo aquí bastante. No ha salido y lo único que se ha escuchado a través de la puerta han sido sus sollozos – informó muy preocupada - No sé que sucede, no contesta – dijo Ino

- Déjamelo a mi, yo abriré esa puerta en un dos por tres – contesto con ánimos Ten-ten

Sakura no reaccionaba, ¿Cómo pudo? Se hacía esa pregunta constantemente, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué? ¿Que es lo que había pasado?, hace menos de dos semanas todo era miel sobre hojuelas… Él era dulce y considerado…Hace menos de dos semanas hablaban todos los días… Hace menos de dos semanas Él estaba ansioso (a su manera) por verla… ¿Qué es lo que había pasado para que hubiese cambiado tanto?

De pronto se escuchó un estridente sonido y seguido de este, la puerta de su baño cayó precipitadamente al suelo. Esto saco del shock a la pelirosa, quien gracias a kami-sama logro tirarse dentro de la bañera evitando así ser aplastada por los restos de puerta que volaron como meteoritos.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la rubia mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla – ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Nada, solo que…- y en ese momento se le quebró la voz y no pudo evitar ahogar un sollozo – solo que… Sas…Sasuke es…es un idiota – entonces no pudo evitar soltar una nueva ola de lágrimas amargas.

- ¿Qué paso Sakura? – preguntaba Konan acercándose poco a poco a abrazar a su pequeña hermana

- lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odi… - dijo entre hipadas – ¡Lo odio! –

-¿Qué te hizo ese idiota? – preguntó Ino.

- es un idiota, un completo idiota – contesto Sakura

- Eso ya lo sabemos – le dijo Ten-ten – pero lo que nos preocupa es ¿porqué tú estas así?

- ¡Sasuke no va a venir, y no me dijo por qué, intente preguntarle pero…pero…!- dijo intentando calmarse – ¡pero en vez de eso tuvimos una pelea y ahora no se si terminamos, no se si seguimos de novios… estaba tan molesto que me dijo…! - tomo aire para poder seguir hablando – ¡me dijo muchas cosas hirientes, que yo era una niñata y…!- no pudo continuar puesto que sus lagrimas nublaban además de su vista, también su concentración.

- calma, calma todo estará bien – dijo la rubia intentando consolarla –

- Sakura, tranquila ya se le pasara y te dará una buena explicación de lo sucedido – dijo Ten-ten buscando calmar a su amiga– pero ahora por favor no te preocupes por él, estamos todas aquí para ti.

- Es verdad, no dejaremos que te quedes aquí llorando, están todos esperándote para celebrar tu cumpleaños – Ino buscaba motivar a la peli rosada.

- No me interesa, por favor déjenme aquí – dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus pequeñas y pálidas manos

- No, claro que no, no te vas a echar a morir ahora, mañana si quieres, hoy no – le dijo su hermana severamente –

- Por favor, no, quiero quedarme aquí – les rogó, pero fue inútil –

- A ver Sakura, no puedes ser tan egoísta. Nosotros no te criamos para que te mortificaras por un hombre, y menos uno imbécil– contestó Konan con el semblante serio y amenazante – vamos, levántate, como ya te dije, mañana si quieres te encierras en tu habitación a comer helado y ver películas cursis y rompe corazones. Ahora tu vas a venir con nosotras a celebrar tus hermosos 18 y no se hable más – dijo con una tierna, pero a la vez severa sonrisa – ¡Ahora chicas ayúdenme!, entre todas la vamos a arreglar, ¡tiene que quedar hermosa! Ten-ten, Hinata y Shizune deben estar en la cocina preparando algo para comer, diles que traigan bolsas de té y hielo, además de una aspirina y un vaso de ron; Ino ven ayúdame a meter a esta masa de llanto a la ducha- río.

Luego de unos minutos forcejeando con la peli rosa, por fin pudieron meterla en la bañera con agua tibia. Al rato llegaron Shizune, Ten-ten y Hinata. Traían todo lo que Konan les había pedido.

- ¿Para qué es todo esto? – preguntó la pelirosada.

- Primero, las bolsitas de té van en tus ojos, para así ocultar que tu estuviste llorando – dijo la peli azul – la aspirina y el hielo lo sabrás en algunos momentos y el ron, bueno el ron no necesita un por qué – contesto con una sonrisa picarona.

- ahh – exclamaron todas al unísono. Luego de unos minutos Sakura empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza –

- ¡Dame la maldita aspirina y el hielo ahora! – prácticamente le gritó a Shizune, quién no dudo en traerle el hielo, que pronto fue colocado en la frente de Sakura, y luego la aspirina – Shizune, ahora el ron…

- No, claro que no – dijo de inmediato Konan arrebatando el vaso de sus manos, todas las chicas que se encontraban en el baño en ese momento la miraron sorprendida – el ron no es para ti.

- ¿entonces para quien es? –

- pues… para mi, Sakura tú aún no eres mayor de edad – dijo sonriéndole arrogantemente.

- ¡eso no es justo! – Contestó riendo – solo espera hasta esta noche…

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado y perdón por las faltas de ortografía...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Capitulo: ¡¿por qué?**

En un antro de Tokio se encontraban 6 chicas entrando por la gran puerta, el ambiente de la fiesta era increíble, todos bailaban y bebían sin importarles nada, todos estaban alegres y entusiasmados

Sakura se veía preciosa, era la estrella de esa noche y nadie podía negar que era la que mas brillaba en "Konohas night's" utilizaba un blusa color carmín que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y estaba iba en conjunto junto con unos short's negros de mezclillas además sus piernas se veían estilizadas por unos altos tacones negros. Sus cabellos se lucían con un medio rodete dejando leves mechones ondulados cayendo suavemente por su rostro

La noche paso entre tragos y bailes, Sakura se sorprendió al ni si quiera preocuparse por lo que había pasado horas anterior en su baño, además tampoco le interesaba mucho, ahora se estaba divirtiendo y como dijo su hermana mañana se podría echar a morir, pero ahora solo quería bailar y sus amigas la apoyaron en esa decisión

Se acerco a la barra mientras miraba como ten-ten con Neji bailaban en la pista sin preocuparse por los que pasaban por el lado, su baile se había vuelto mas apasionado luego del cuarto vaso de vodka, por otro lado Ino bailaban despreocupada con un sensual moreno, mientras que Hinata estaba en el bar esperándola con un vaso de agua mineral en la mano.

- no se como haces para no tomar Hinata – le dijo mientras se acercaba levemente - ni si quiera has bailado y la mitad de los chicos guapos te han invitado – le dijo guiñándole un ojo

- es que tampoco me interesa mucho, la verdad es que estoy esperando a Narut…- Hinata se callo en ese momento puesto que recordó que Naruto habría venido con Sasuke de haber regresado a Japón -

- bueno no te preocupes, volverá pronto ¿no crees? – Contesto con una sonrisa – ahora, ¡disculpe! – le grito al sensual barman

- si, dígame – el barman la miro de arriba abajo a Sakura, haciendo que esta se sonrojara de sobremanera – que le puedo servir…señorita – contesto con guiño

- pues mmm… quiero un vaso de ron en las rocas, por favor – dijo sonriéndole de una manera muy sexy. Pasaron unos minutos mientras se preparaba el trago y luego volvió el mismo barman con un vaso en su mano

- aquí esta, este va por la casa – le guiño el ojo – pero si quiere me puede esperar y bailar conmigo una canción.

- claro – contesto la pelirosa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. – Hinata oye, ¿Dónde están mis hermanas?

- las ultima vez las vi en el sector VIP, ahora no las he vuelto a ver – dijo la peli negra

- ¡oigan! – Se escucho la aguda voz de la rubia – ¡venga vamos a bailar, que para eso vinimos aquí!

- claro, ¿vienes Hinata? – pregunto la pelirosa

- no, gracias, la espero aquí – contesto con una leve sonrisa

Entonces las dos chicas partieron a la pista de baile, pasaron las horas y ya era tiempo de marcharse, todas se encontraban un poco mareadas, la única que se salvaba de eso era Hinata, puesto que no había tomado nada.

- ¡venga vamos nos! – grito la rubia mientras salía a la calle junto con la rosada

- ¡si, vamos nos! – La siguió la pelirosa alegremente – mi cumpleaños no ha terminado y hoy me voy a reventar y le voy a demostrar a ese Uchiha que con una Haruno nadie se mete, ¡si el quería que viniera hacer niñerías yo se lo voy a demostrar! – grito, mientras caminaba tambaleándose

- hey, Sakura ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer – le dijo Hinata

- ahh Hina te preocupas mucho – contesto Sakura – estoy totalmente conciente de mis pasos – dijo sonriendo mientras iba caminando hacia la calle- Además, la cerda y Ten-ten están igual que yo- concluyo riendo a carcajadas.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos, al primero se encontraba siendo sermoneada por Hinata, al siguiente se encontraba tropezando con sus propios pies para luego escuchar un grito ¿Por qué Ino le gritaba? Volteo el rostro unos centímetros.  
>Sus orbes jades se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras su cuerpo se contraía al sentir el impacto del metal contra el. El dolor duro cuestión de segundo, como un impacto único y fugaz. Parecía algo completamente irreal.<br>Cayó inerte, vacía, hueca al asfalto. La mirada aguamarina estaba turbia, carente de sentido alguno, mientras observaba como la sangre brotaba de todo su cuerpo. _Que hermoso color carmín... combina con mi blusa – pensó -_  
>Juro sentir sus huesos quebrarse como mondadientes, aseguro ver como sus pulmones escupían todo el oxigeno con una capa de sangre, prometió ver como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos como pequeños flashes del pasado que la acompañaba.<br>La silueta del Uchiha caminando sonriendo hacia ella, fue lo ultimo que pudo recordar antes de quedar sumida en lo que seria su ultimo capitulo en esa primera vida.

**Fin Flash back**

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- gritaba histérica una chica de cabellos rubios mientras corría desesperada en dirección al cuerpo de la peli rosada. - ¡Por favor di algo! ¡Respóndeme!

-_ Ino, no grites que me duele la cabeza- _intento decir la pelirosa, pero su voz no salía - _¿Ino, Hinata, ten-ten? - _las volvió a llamar _- ¡¿hermanas? -_quiso gritar, pero como las veces anteriores su voz no salio.

En ese momento comenzaron a salir personas del antro, fueron alertadas al escuchar aquel fuerte impacto que había rebasado las barreras de la música. Entre los curiosos que salían se encontraban las hermanas de Sakura, aun no estaban enteradas de lo que había ocurrido, supusieron que algún borracho había chocado con algo, se dijeron que aun que fuera triste solían ocurrir accidentes de esos tipos en la cercanía de estos lugares. Fue en ese momento que escucharon una voz muy conocida.

- ¡Hinata, Ten-ten! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! - les grito Ino - ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien, Ayuda! - pidió ente sollozos -

Konan miro a Shizune la cual tenia el rostro pálido, se hicieron paso a través de los curiosos espectadores, y gran fue su sorpresa al encontrar ten-ten arrodillada en el suelo llorando mientras su novio Neji que acaba de salir junto a ellas la abrazaba fuertemente, ambos tenían un semblante desolado, por otro lado se encontraba Hinata con el celular en la mano tiritando y con la vista nublada, Shizune al verla tan afligida corrió a abrazarla, no sabia que había sucedido para que ellas se encontraran así, y luego por ultimo vieron algo que las dejo heladas, Ino lloraba pidiendo ayuda. Konan se pregunto donde estaba su hermana, estaban todas sus amigas, ¿donde se encontraba la pequeña pelirosa, donde estaba? se acerco temerosa a Ino y entonces sus ojos comenzaron a desprender pequeñas lagrimas, a cada paso que daba la situación se tornaba mas devastadora, de pronto dejo de escuchar el murmullos de las personas que se encontraban tras ellas.

- ¡pero que mier...! ¡Sakura! - grito Konan avanzando al cuerpo de la cumpleañera - ¡Sakura, Sakura, respóndeme! - pidió llorando - ¡Alguien llame a alguien!

Pasaron los minutos y Sakura no reaccionaba.

- _me duele -_ intento decir, entonces sintió como algo poco a poco se apoderaba de su delicado cuerpo, lo sentía caliente y protector -_¿que es esto? ¿Me estoy...muriendo? - _se dijo a si misma, sentía como lloraba pero ninguna lagrima salía de su cuerpo, entonces de repente se vio parada frente a Ino, Konan y su cuerpo, observaba todo lo que ocurría. En ese momento llegaron dos ambulancias, en una subieron al conductor del auto y en la siguiente la subieron a ella, la acompañaron Konan e Ino, los demás se fueron en el auto con Hinata conduciendo. Pasaron los minutos observando como es que su cuerpo iba decayendo a cada minuto, mientras que el paramédico intentaba inútilmente despertarla, fue cuando sintió como algo la empujaba y la obligaba a volver en si, como si le estuvieran diciendo que aun tenia tiempo. Abrió poco a poco los ojos para encontrarse con los enormes ojos azules de Ino y los ámbar de Konan, ambos estaban bañados en lágrimas, percibió como algo o alguien le avisaba que se tenia que despedir, que eso era lo correcto, entonces poco a poco fue abriendo su boca en la espera de que salieran algunas palabras de sus labios - Lo...lo sien...to - dijo para luego sumergirse en un eterno sueño.

- ¡Sakura! - grito Konan - ¡¿por que dices que lo sientes, Sakura? ¡Dime! - volvió a gritar desconsolada.

Pasaron los minutos y Sakura no reaccionaba, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y su respiración se hacia cada vez mas pesada, fue cuando ella dijo adiós a todo lo que conocía y detuvo su corazón.  
>El frió consumió aquella ambulancia, solo se escuchaban los inútiles intentos de traer el cuerpo de Sakura de vuelta a la vida, Konan e Ino estaban en shock, lloraban amargamente mientras observaban el cuerpo de la pelirosa hundirse en un profundo sueño, del cual nunca iba a despertar.<p>

-¡por favor! - Gritaba Ino - por favor despierta - continuo en un leve y casi inaudible murmullo.

Entonces el paramédico al aplicar RCP (reanimación cardio-pulmonar) logro volver a tener el débil pulso de la Haruno menor, volvió a respirar, pero sus latidos se volvían cada vez mas débiles. En ese momento la ambulancia se detuvo para luego abrir las puertas y mostrar a la madre de Sakura (Tsunade) la cual estaba acompañada por su grupo de médicos. Bajaron a Sakura con rapidez y delicadeza, Konan no tuvo tiempo de hablar con su madre sobre lo que podría ocurrir puesto que apenas la camilla de Sakura toco el suelo fue internada en los pabellones de urgencia.

10 horas después...

Parte de la familia Haruno se encontraba esperando en la terrible sala de espera, ya llevaban bastante tiempo sin saber noticias, de vez en cuando salía Tsunade para informarles la situación de su pequeña hija, la cual aun seguía riesgo, les había explicado que Sakura había tenido tres paros cardiacos y que tenia rota las dos piernas y cinco vértebras, además de serias contusiones en el resto de su cuerpo, pero la mas significativa se encontraba en su cabeza.

Volvieron a pasar así unas horas mas, para cuando Sakura salio del quirófano ya habían pasado 13 horas…


	4. Chapter 4

**Este es un nuevo capitulo... lamento la demora... emm espero que les guste... gracias por los reviews...se aprecia que algunos pocos lean lo que escribo y bueno eso... como siempre se escribe en todos los fics...Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y bueno la historia es 100% mía y agradecería que no me hicieran plagio...aun que no creo que lo vayan hacer jajaja bueno...perdonen la falta de ortografia**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 4<span>: Sin razón…**

-Tsunade, mi amor - dijo desolado el padre de la familia - ¿como esta?

- ella esta bien, nosotros hicimos lo que pudimos, ahora la pelea es de ella - dijo tsunade mirando a su esposo, luego miro a sus dos hijas y a las amigas de Sakura que se encontraban dormidas en la sala de espera, suspiro - Jirayia es mejor que las chicas se vayan a descansar y tu también - dijo acercándose a sus dos hijas, pero antes fue detenida por la voz de su marido -

- Tsunade, tu también tienes que descansar, por mas que quieras ayudar de nada servirá que estés aquí sin energías, tu y yo sabemos que por mas que quieras intentar mantenerte despierta, tu cuerpo te esta pidiendo dormir, venga vamos, despertemos a las chicas y vayamos a casa, vendremos mas tarde para ver como anda - miro a Tsunade suspirar y luego sin que ella pudiera evitarlo la abrazo dejando que el cuerpo de su mujer se descontrolara arrojando las lagrimas contenidas

Pasaron dos días donde Sakura no despertaba, su cuerpo se encontraba en cuidado especiales, esos días nadie podía entrar a verla más que su madre y su padre, pero eso no evitaba que sus conocidos fueran a apoyar a la familia

- Hina-chan, ya no llores - dijo el rubio a su novia - ya veras que se recuperara, Sakura-chan es fuerte, es muy fuerte - dijo mas para si mismo que para la Hyūga. En eso se acerco Konan, que traía un semblante contraído.

- Naruto tengo que hablar contigo, ven - le dijo en su típico tono frió y serio -

- pero, prima, Hina... - intento decir, pero fue interrumpido

- no me importa, ven ahora mismo - expreso con tanta seriedad que naruto no pudo evitar sentir miedo del semblante de su querida prima mayor -

- Hina-chan, perdóname vendré en un minuto - dijo dándole un beso en la frente y luego emprendió la marcha junto con su prima - ¿que es lo que sucede Konan?

- no había querido tocar este tema cuando llegaste, pero ya no lo soporto mas - dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - quiero saber que mierda es lo que le hizo el Uchiha a Sakura, y lo quiero saber ahora - Naruto cambio la expresión de preocupación a seriedad en menos de un segundo

- eso mismo quiero saber yo, no tengo ni idea de que es lo que paso entre ellos, solo se que Sasuke no quería o…- dudo unos segundos para luego continuar - quiere volver, pero no se por qué - entonces en un leve movimientos saco una caja blanca de su bolsillo - la he traído en mi pantalón desde que salí de Inglaterra, es un regalo de Sasuke para Sakura, se que no debería entregártela, pero me pidió expresamente que se la diera a Sakura y aun que no se que es lo que trama, ten - dijo pasándole la cajita - no puedo decirte que es lo que paso para que todo esto saliera así, pero si te puedo asegurar que Sasuke no es así, algo lo esta reteniendo - miro a su prima con seguridad, en cambio Konan lo miro sorprendida -

- ¡no me importa que o quien mierda lo este reteniendo! ¡Sasuke no volverá acercarse a Sakura nunca mas! no mientras yo este viva - dijo Konan mirándolo con rechazo y desaprobación - y si quieres a mi prima estarás de acuerdo conmigo

- Sasuke también es mi amigo - contesto mirándola fijamente -

- ¡no me importa que sea tu amigo, Sakura es tu prima, es como tu hermana, se criaron juntos! - Konan alzo la voz -

- ¡Sasuke la ama! ¡No puedes hacerle esto a ella y a el, ambos se aman y lo sabes! - le reprocho el -

- ¡pues ya no! no me interesa si se aman o no, ya dije, si sasuke se intenta acercar a Sakura ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible para hacerles la vida imposible a el y a ti - contesto con voz altanera - si sabes lo que te conviene no me desafíes Naruto -lo miro con recelo

- pero Konan, no puedes - dijo el rubio impactado

- si puedo y mírame, por que eso es justamente lo que haré si tu no le dices al Uchiha que se mantenga alejado de Sakura - luego de decir esto se marcho con paso seguro.

- ¡Espera Konan! - grito el rubio mientras corría para alcanzar a la peli azul - esta bien, haré lo que quieras, pero a cambio de algo - se mantuvo un silencio y junto a este una tensión palpable - quiero que le des la caja y que si ella quiere deshacerse de ella, que ella misma lo haga, tu no interfieras - aclaro Naruto - prométemelo - le pidió

- Naruto, de verdad que no puedo creer que me estés pidiendo eso - dijo mirándolo con desaprobación -

- ¡No me interesa, solo promételo! - le grito el rubio a la peli azul -

- esta bien, pero que te quede claro Naruto, si llego a ver al Uchiha cerca de Sakura el primero que va a caer vas hacer tu - al decir esto Naruto no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación de miedo - conozco muy bien al hijo del actual director de Oxford y no dudaría en hacerme algunos favores - naruto trago en seco luego de escuchar esto ultimo - bueno, no quiero retrasarte mas, por si no te acuerdas Hinata aun sigue llorando - contesto con una leve sonrisa, se estaba apresurando a irse cuando se detuvo y voltio - sabes Naruto, eres mi primo favorito - dijo esto con una calida sonrisa

- será por que soy el único que tienes - dijo en un murmullo, la charla con su prima mayor lo había asustado tanto que no pudo evitar sentir pánico ante las palabras de ella, bien era sabido que cuando Konan quería algo, nada ni nadie la podía parar, por algo ella era una famosa modelo de alta costura, a veces su prima llegaba a dar miedo

Naruto se quedo pensando en lo que haría, tenia que decirle a su amigo, pero por otro lado estaban sus dos primas, una que estaba en coma y había sufrido bastante acusa de Sasuke y otra que lo mataría si el Uchiha llegara a presentarse en el hospital, pero pensó que aun que tuviera miedo de la ultima, Sakura necesitaría de aquel que a amado toda su vida, y quizás, solo quizás luego de que el llegara ella despertara como en las películas o en los libros

-_¿Naruto que estas pensando? Eso solo ocurre en las películas – _dijo una voz dentro de si mismo – _es que necesito que algo me de esperanzas de ver a mi prima nuevamente _– se dijo a si mismo, con una mueca de dolor en rostro.

Estuvo con la mirada perdida durante unos minutos, pensó en la posición en la que se encontraba Sasuke y se pregunto ¿Qué haría él si le decían que Hinata había tenido un accidente y estaba en coma? ¿Cómo se sentiría eso? No era justo, Sasuke se merecía saber que es lo que le estaba pasando a su novia, tenia el derecho. Así que sin mas tomo su celular y marco… espero que el contestara pero eso nunca sucedió, miro su reloj.

- _son nueve horas menos ¿no?_ – se pregunto a si mismo – allá deben ser las cinco de la mañana, le voy a enviar un mensaje ¿Qué le voy a decir? – se pregunto, no podía ser suave para decirle y tampoco quería darle mucha información, puesto que quería que él viniera a Japón para enterarse personalmente de todo lo ocurrido. Tomo su celular y luego de unos minutos de pensarlo escribió. El mensaje no fue lo que el en realidad quería decirle, pero se dijo que Sasuke por ultimo respondería el mensaje si es que quería saber mas de lo sucedido.

En otro lugar del mundo…puntualmente en Inglaterra, Universidad de Oxford

Sonó su celular y lo dejo sonar, ¿Quién seria a las 5:32 a.m.? ¿no saben que a esa hora hay personas durmiendo?... volvió a recostar la cabeza en la almohada para poder conciliar el sueño que perdió, pero entonces volvió a sonar el celular la diferencia es que ahora solo sonó una vez y luego se corto ¿un mensaje?... tomo con pereza el molesto aparato y levanto la tapa, era del Dobe ¿Qué querrá ahora?, abrió lentamente la tapa y lo que leyó lo dejo impactado y sorprendido… ¿es que el Dobe me esta gastando una broma? Ese tipo de bromas no se hacen, que le pasa…ahora mismo lo llamaría diciéndole lo que pensaba. Entonces tomo su celular, pero algo se lo impidió y dejo el móvil en su mesa de noche.

- he llegado muy lejos, no puedo echarme para atrás ahora – se recostó en la cama colocando un brazo sobre sus ojos y luego de un largo suspiro se dijo a si mismo – no ahora… te amo Sakura, pero no puedo hacerte mas daño, perdóname Naruto, pero no puedo ser la persona que esperas para tu prima.

Y luego de decir esto se durmió.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado... díganme si les gusto, creo que este capitulo fue bastante corto pero no lo podía hacer mas largo, puesto que en el próximo va a pasar algo interesante...o eso creo, no se, eso igual depende de si les haya gustado la historia ¿les gusto? me gustaría saber que piensan sobre lo que esta sucediendo...¿que harían ustedes en la posición de Sasuke, Naruto o Konan? bueno eso era... emm cuidense<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

******Hola de nuevo, me tomare el momento para agradecerles los reviews...la verdad es que siento que muchos piensan que soy mujer, pero la verdad es que no es asi, tampoco soy gay, solo que me gusta escribir lo que mi mente imagina (en este caso todo se baso en un sueño que tuve) me siento complacido por las personas que leen mi historia, puesto que ha sido hecha con trabajo y muchas revisiones...aun así perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografías y bueno ahora se viene una capitulo donde muestra la situación desde el punto de Naruto... voy aprovechar el momento para decirles que esta historia va a mostrar la vida de muchos personajes, no solo la de Sakura y la de Sasuke, tambien la de Naruto, Konan, Ino, Hinata y bueno ya entendieron que van haber distintos puntos de vista, pero claro sin salirse de la historia y menos hacer relleno de sobra, todos los capítulos son necesarios para hacer un buen drama...sin mas retrasos aviso que los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es mía...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: "¿Cuestionando verdades?"<strong>

Había pasado una semana desde que Naruto había enviado aquel mensaje, también ya era una semana desde que esperaba fervientemente la llamada de su mejor amigo, pero también…se cumplían ya dos semanas desde que Sakura había caído en coma.

- ¿Naru…Naruto-kun? – dijo una tímida voz atrás del - ¿Qué sucede? – esto llamo la atención del rubio, respondiendo así con gesto sorprendido.

- No me pasa nada Hina-chan ¿Por qué la preguntas? – dijo soltando el celular que yacía apretado entre sus firmes manos –

- porque hace unos 15 minutos que tienes el celular muy sujeto entre tus manos – dijo la pelinegra mientras le quitaba el aparato suavemente - ¿estas nervioso? –

- ¿Acaso debería? – rió incomodo – la verdad es que no estoy nervioso, mas bien preocupado, no me gusta estar en la sala de espera… - dijo en un leve murmullo- hace ya dos semanas que Sakura-chan no despierta y, la verdad, es que no me quiero marchar sin haberla visto abrir los ojos…

-Na…Naru…Naruto-kun, todos queremos que ella despierte pero aun…aunque nosotros no queramos dejarla, debemos…debemos continuar con nuestra vida – contesto con un leve sollozo. Pauso por unos minutos para luego tomar fuerza de sus propias palabras – a todos nos ha afectado lo sucedido, pe…pero no po…podemos hacer nada si… si…si ella no quiere despertar – este lo dijo en un casi inaudible murmullo - solo hay que dar tiempo al tiempo –

Naruto se sorprendió ante las fuertes palabras de su novia, pese a que ella fuese sensible, tierna y dulce, también era una mujer con mucha madurez y sensatez, bastante impropia de la edad que tenia… y esa, era una de las tantas cosas por las cuales se había enamorado de ella: La actitud dulce, pero fuerte que caracterizaba a Hinata le fascinaba.

- Se que tienes razón, pero, no quiero asumirlo – dijo soltando un leve gemido de dolor – ¿sabes algo Hinata? – su voz sonó grave y seria- la razón por la cual miro insistentemente el celular… - suspiro- creo que… me gustaría, aunque fuera por una vez en mi vida, ver sufrir a alguien. No le deseo el mal a nadie, pero por una vez, solo una vez… me gustaría ver a Sasuke sufrir lo que merece. Que el viajara para verla, y que cuando la encontrara al fin su frió corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos – apretó la mandíbula con fuerza - …pero el maldito bastardo ni siquiera se a dignado a llamarme para preguntarme que ha le ha sucedido a Sakura ¡Nada ni siquiera un puto mensaje!, ¡Nada! –dijo levantándose bruscamente de su asiento para caminar a una ventana que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Fijo su vista en la distancia y vio a unos hermosos árboles de Sakura que habían florecido recientemente. Un recuerdo vino a su mente… aquel momento de la infancia cuando eligieron el nombre de quien seria aquella que llenaría un huequito importante de su corazón… - ¿Sabes Hinata por que a mi prima le pusieron Sakura? -

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero no lo se- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza –

-Cuando Tsunade-bachan estaba embarazada… intento plantar un árbol conmigo, un cerezo – al revivir la memoria Naruto sonrió sin darse cuenta – cuando por fin lo plantamos, siempre íbamos mi tía y yo a regarlo y mimarlo. Tsunade-bachan siempre me decía que cada vez que ella se acercaba al pequeño árbol, el bebe que se encontraba dentro de su vientre pateaba muy fuerte ¿Qué curioso no? – Rió cansado- Yo al principio pensé, que era por que el bebe no quería que mi tía se acercara al árbol, pero luego ella me explico que era todo lo contrario. Cada vez que ella se acercaba el bebe pateaba por felicidad. A mis 3 años no pude creerle a Tsunade-bachan, hasta que ella misma me hizo sentir como el pequeño bebe pateaba… ese es un recuerdo que jamás se me borrara de mi memoria – contesto con un leve suspiro –

- que linda historia – dijo la pelinegra a la vez que sujetaba con ternura las manos de su novio

- Luego, cuando nació la pequeña bebe, la nombraron Sakura. Al principio sentí muchos celos de ella, puesto que era la favorita de la familia por ser la menor, pero luego note como es que ella me miraba… como un hermano mayor, como un héroe… Eso me emociono un montón ¿ser el hermano mayor de alguien? Nunca lo imagine, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que sin importar nada, siempre la tendría que proteger – hizo una mueca con el rostro, advirtiendo a Hinata que había algo que no le agradaba – pasó el tiempo, y llego el momento en el cual me di cuenta que mi hermanita ya no necesitaba de mi, que se podía proteger sola. Sin darme cuenta Sakura y mejor amigo estaban enamorados, y yo aunque al principio estaba en desacuerdo, dado que conocía la personalidad Sasuke, me di cuenta de que los dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Si?-

-así es… Sasuke cambio para bien…

-¿Tú crees?-

-Definitivamente…los dos se complementaban a la perfección-

-Entonces… ¿Qué sucedió después?

- Como sabes los tres tuvimos que tomar distintos caminos; Ella tenia que continuar los estudios aquí en Japón junto contigo, mientras que a Sasuke y a mí nos aceptaron en Oxford, para que el estudiara Administración de empresas y yo Abogacía. – suspiro - Así pasaron unos años y se apreciaba a simple vista el como Sasuke volvía a ser el hombre frío, serio y arrogante que era antes de conocer a Sakura, pero, a pesar de todo – tomo fuerzas en su palabras – siempre que volvía y se encontraba con ella, regresaba a ser la persona que era cuando estábamos todos juntos en preparatoria…- el silencio se apodero de la habitación hasta que la baja voz de Hinata interrumpió –

-Todo parece un cuento de hadas… ¿Qué le ocurrió a Uchiha-san que cambio tanto?

- Algo pasó… ni idea de que es… hace menos de tres semanas, un "algo" que ha dado vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, un "algo" que no logro entender – hizo una pausa y se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos - ¿Por qué el teme no vino? ¿Por qué se comporto con Sakura de esa manera? ¿No se supone que ella era lo mas valioso para el? ¿Por qué la trato como una molestia, una escoria? ¿Por qué?- agarro sus cabellos rubios con fuerza- ¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¡Siento que todo esto es su culpa! – dijo mirando a su novia la cual estaba hecha piedra escuchando todo aquello.

- Naruto-kun – dijo con su suave voz – se como te sientes, pero no puedes culpar a Uchiha-san del accidente de Sakura-chan, ¡A cualquiera le podría haber ocurrido! – Dijo ahogando un sollozo – ¡le podría haber ocurrido a Ten-ten, a Ino o incluso a mi! – dijo llorando – el hecho de que le ocurriera a ella es un triste y doloroso juego de azares – se tranquilizo un poco- No estoy defendiendo a Uchiha-san, porque lo que le hizo o ha estado haciendo a Sakura-chan estuvo y esta muy mal…la hizo sufrir mucho, pero no podemos culparlo de alg… - no pudo continuar por que Naruto la había interrumpido-

- ¡Hinata! ¿¡Te estas escuchando! – le gritó el rubio, lo cual sorprendió de sobremanera a la Hyūga - ¡si el hubiese venido quizás Sakura no hubiese bebido tanto o la hubiese sacado del camino del auto, o nunca la hubiese dejado sola y absolutamente nada de esto le hubiera ocurrido!

- ¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¿¡Te estas escuchando tu ahora! – Preguntó por primera histérica – ¡presta atención a lo que estas diciendo! ¡El accidente de auto no fue provocado porque ella estaba ebria, eso lo explicaron los policías hace tres días!, ¡tu estuviste presente cuando dijeron que el conductor del auto estaba borracho y no se dio cuenta el cuando se le fue el auto contra ella! – Le explicó alterada – ¡estás tan centrado en que Sasuke no vino que no te das cuenta de que ya a nadie le interesa si está o no está! – le grito nuevamente Hinata.

Naruto estaba en shock, no podía contestarle a Hinata.  
>Era la primera vez que su novia se veía tan alterada por algo<p>

– ¡Piensa en Sakura Naruto!, ¡deja la mierda de celular de lado! Y ¡deja de decir tonterías, maldición!– Hinata se tapo la boca por las palabrotas que había dicho. Nunca en su vida había maldecido y mucho menos dicho un improperio - ¡Ahh! ¡Naruto! – dijo colocándose roja de rabia – tu…tu…

- ¡Hinata, no se como puedes decir que Sasuke no tiene la culpa! – dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a la pelinegra.

- ¡No se como tu puedes decir eso!, ¡preocúpate por Sakura, por tu familia que es la que esta sufriendo en este momento! – hubo un silencio incomodo – ya deja tranquilo a Sasuke, que lo que el haga o no, ahora es su problema. Si el no está aquí es por algo – Naruto iba a hablar pero Hinata se anticipó – y no, ¡no estoy a favor de Sasuke! y mucho menos lo he perdonado por lo que le ha hecho a Sakura. – La histeria comenzó a ser acompañada por lagrimas amargas-¡pero no tiene caso acusar a alguien que no tiene culpa de algo aleatorio!

- ¡¿Cómo que no tiene culpa? ¡Claro que tiene la culpa! – Le grito Naruto-

- ¡Es tu mejor amigo! ¡Tú lo conoces!, ¡si no vino debió ser por algo realmente serio! – Trato de calmarse un poco, estaba muy fuera de si- Conozco a Uchiha-san también, recuerda que todos (haciendo referencia a Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Neji, Ten-ten y a ella misma) nos criamos juntos, y me parece inconcebible que el lo haya hecho a propósito para causarle daño a la única persona ¡que ha amado en su vida! – Espeto la ojiperla volviendo a perder el control-

- ¡eso, lo se! Pero ¡¿entonces por que no esta aquí? – Le grito nuevamente a Hinata, haciendo que esta retrocediera un poco-

- ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Acaso no saben que es un hospital y no se debe alzar la voz? – dijo una voz grave y molesta detrás de ellos.

- ¿Neji-nissama? – Preguntó la prima del nombrado - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo tras darse cuenta que su primo no se encontraba solo sino que estaba con Ten-ten a su lado.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Hinata? – Cuestiono extrañada la castaña al encontrarlos en ese estado- ¿paso algo?

- no, nada – dijo el rubio – no pasó nada…

- ¿Pues entonces por qué gritaban? – ahora era Neji quien preguntaba- No me importan sus peleas, pero mantengan un mínimo de respeto por los que se encuentran aquí, como por ejemplo, Sakura – dijo el ojiperla con un tono sarcástico que no paso desapercibido – si quieren gritarse háganlo en otro lado –

- … tienes razón Neji-nissama… – concluyo mientras secaba a duras penas sus mejillas húmedas.

- me sorprende de ti Hinata – miro a su prima indignado para luego fijar su vista en su novio – y tu Naruto – el aludido levanto la cabeza – no le vuelvas a gritar a mi _prima_ – la ultima palabra la recalco – si no quieres terminar tu en el hospital, respétala como se merece-

- Neji, no seas tan duro, nosotros no sabemos por que estaban peleando – le dijo Ten-ten-

- No, el tiene razón – contesto el Uzumaki totalmente destrozado. Nunca en su vida, de todos los años en los que ellos se conocían (que eran muchos) había peleado con Hinata y mucho menos le había gritado – lo siento Hina-chan – miro a donde se encontraba ella, la cual lloraba trataba de controlar las emociones que se manifestaban en sus orbes color perla. Volteo la vista a los recién llegados – la situación de mi prima me tiene muy estresado… perdón –

Cuando termino de decir esto miro a Neji y a Ten-ten con tristeza y vergüenza. Hizo una señal con la cabeza como símbolo de arrepentimiento y despedida, para luego observar a su novia con dolor y nostalgia… Le hubiese encantado secar con dulzura las lágrimas de Hinata, pero temía que aquel gentil gesto terminara en otra discusión sin voces. Les dio la espalda y se marchó por las escaleras.

Los tres quedaron completamente solos en la sala de espera… se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos. La pelinegra, por mas que tratara, no podía para de llorar.  
>La situación la había impactado ¿Cómo era posible que le haya gritado a su novio? ¿Qué prácticamente le haya escupido cada palabra llena de indignación? Ella no era así, sin duda todo lo que había acontecido la tenía igual de alterada que Naruto.<p>

Eso si… tenía que admitir que estaba de acuerdo en una cosa con el Uzumaki… ¿Por qué Sasuke no había vuelto? ¿Por qué no se quiso devolver? ¿Qué lo tiene retenido en Inglaterra? o quizás… ¿quién?…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, la verdad es que nunca imagine escribir una pelea entre Hinata y Naruto... no tengo ni la menor idea de como me quedo espero que me comenten si les gusto la pelea, por que creo que de todo lo que llevo escrito es la parte con la que me siento mas inseguro de mostrar... fue un reto (lo aseguro) escrbir lo de Neji fue "facil" , puesto que creo que es como el actuaria en la serie, pero lo de Naruto y Hinata fue, creo, que algo que se sale del esquema<strong>**. bueno sin mas que decir espero y agradezco mucho los reviews que he recibido, me alegran el dia y espero fervientemente recibir más...aun que más me interesa que lean la historia... gracias **

** me despido Atte. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos gracias por los reviews espero que les guste este cap...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Revelando acontecimientos<strong>

Pasaron así unas cuantas semanas del accidente…  
>Naruto y Hinata, después de evitarse algunas miradas, lograron arreglar las cosas entre ellos decidiéndose en no tocar mas aquel tema; la distancia les lastimaba, se necesitaban para poder afrontar lo que estaba ocurriendo.<br>Con algunas movidas, el rubio había conseguido retrasar al máximo su regreso a Inglaterra, pero no podía evitar lo inevitable y se veía obligado a volar aquella misma noche al Reino Unido.

Sakura seguía en coma y no tenia ningún progreso. Por fortuna la mayoría de sus heridas ya habían sanado siendo las restantes única señal del incidente.  
>La habían trasladado a otra habitación, mas amplia y fresca, cuyo único ventanal daba a la plaza que yacía a unas pocas cuadras del hospital. Aquí podía recibir mas visitas, siempre siendo supervisadas por la Gondaime.<p>

**Con Naruto en el aeropuerto…**

- Nos volveremos a ver pronto – dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su novia-

- ¿Lo prometes? – pregunto llorando la pelinegra (como siempre hacia cada vez que Naruto volvía a Inglaterra).

- Lo prometo Hina-chan – le acaricio la mejilla- te amo – murmuro depositando un suave beso en los labios- no me vas a olvidar ¿cierto? – le pregunto con una sonrisa tierna.

- nunca – contesto Hinata mientras negaba con la cabeza energéticamente – te amo mucho- concluyo mientras rodeaba con sus pequeños brazos el cuerpo fornido del rubio.

- ¿Recordaras mantenerme al tanto de los avances de Sakura? – pregunto divertido antes de alejarse por la puerta de embarque.

- ¡si! – Dijo entre leves sollozos – cuídate y ten un buen viaje.

- Te llamare cuando llegue a Inglaterra – dijo guiñándole un ojo – ¡te amo! – gritó mientras desaparecía entre las puertas, llamando la atención de la gente, quienes mandaban comentarios y miradas entre tiernas y picaronas a la pobre ojiperla que moría de vergüenza en esos momentos.

Quince horas después el rubio se encontraba entrando por la puerta del departamento que compartía con el Uchiha. Basto cruzar aquel portal para avecinar el huracán que comenzaba con una simple tormenta…

- Sasuke, ya llegue -

- hmp - contestó el Uchiha - Hola dobe ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

- supongo que bien – dijo como si nada mientras tomaba sus maletas e intentaba entrar a su habitación. Esta actitud le pareció rara al pelinegro, Naruto generalmente era más ruidoso y molesto

- ¿Dobe que sucede? – preguntó al fin.

Para su sorpresa el rubio detuvo en seco lo que hacia. Comenzó a mirarlo fijamente, mientras dejaba sus maletas en el suelo…  
>…Sin aviso tomo al moreno por el cuello y lo acorralo violentamente contra la pared, tenia un semblante frió y dolido…<p>

- Deberías saber lo que me sucede, después de todo me conoces ¿o no? – lo soltó. Sasuke solo atinó a sobarse el cuello y balbucear algunas palabras, le costaba respirar.

- ¿Acaso todo esto tiene que ver con Sakura? ¿Con la maldita broma sin gusto que me mandaste en ese mensaje? – le pregunto con furia y arrogancia- no me hace ni puta gra…- fue interrumpido.

- ¿Maldita broma? ¡¿Maldita broma, dices Sasuke? – Naruto se volvió a acercar amenazadoramente… el azabache por primera vez vio como a su amigo se le ensombrecía esa mirada azulina - ¡Esto no es una maldita broma imbecil! ¡Sakura esta en coma! – Unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas- ¡Y tú ni un maldito día te preocupaste! – acabó golpeándolo con ira en el hombro obligándolo a retroceder.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que mierda me estas hablando? ¿Como que Sakura esta en coma? Naruto, hijo de la gran… esto es una broma – estaba shockeado, pero aun no perdía la calma – basta con las malditas bromas.

- No es una broma Sasuke…- murmuro- es como lo oyes, Sakura esta en coma desde hace semanas debido a… - entonces en ese momento guardo silencio, sentía que perdía las fuerzas –

- ¡¿Debido a qué? – Preguntó a Naruto – ¡Dobe! ¡¿Debido a qué?

- Deberías haber estado con ella – dijo finalmente, para luego dirigirse a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con un portazo concluyendo la conversación de manera definitiva.

Sasuke se encontraba atónito. Por primera vez su semblante arrogante y altanero yacía quebrantado por unos orbes abiertos de par en par y una mueca en los labios de sumo disgusto. Sus manos cerradas en puño parecían que iban a explotar debido a la fuerza… no lo podía creer…  
>Corrió a la habitación del rubio…<p>

- ¡Naruto ábreme! – Golpeaba la puerta insistentemente - ¡¿Debido a que, mierda? ¡Si no me contestas tú, voy a llamar a la familia Harun…! – en ese momento la puerta del rubio se abrió bruscamente –

- No te atrevas – su voz causo escalofríos en el moreno- ellos ya han sufrido bastante, sobretodo _Sakura…_ – dijo haciendo énfasis en Sakura – te contaré… solo porque no quiero que tengas nada que ver con ellos ni con nadie mas que sepa lo que a ocurrido. Ya has hecho suficiente estando ausente… – dijo con rabia en los ojos - Fue hace unas tres aproximadamente semanas, exactamente para el día de su cumpleaños maldita sea… iba saliendo de "Konohas Night's", el antro donde solíamos juntarnos…- tomo aire y luego continuo - Según lo que me dijo Hina-chan, ella estaba un poco ebria cuando comenzó a caminar por la calle… y fue entonces - su voz comenzó a quebrarse

- ¡¿entonces, que? ¡Naruto, responde! ¡¿Que le paso a Sakura? - le grito el peli negro, a la vez que lo zarandeaba -

- un auto… un auto no la vio y la arrolló – agacho la mirada mientras trataba de quitar las lagrimas que no podía controlar- después del accidente ella cayo en coma… y aun…- lo miro a los ojos- no despierta - contesto intentando aun en vano detener las lagrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos azules-

- ¿por qué? - dijo en un murmullo - ¿por qué nadie me aviso? ¡¿Naruto, por que nadie me aviso? - dijo estrellando su puño contra la puerta -

- ¿Cómo que nadie te aviso? – Como pudo le lanzo una mirada llena de sarcasmo- …Yo mismo lo hice, pero tu no fuiste capaz de responder, y mucho menos aparecerte. Quise insistir pero… – dijo el rubio

-¡No me digas que no podías! ¡¿Acaso alguien te tenia amordazado? –interrumpió al Uzumaki, le grito lleno de cólera - ¡por la mierda Naruto!, ¡¿por qué no podías?

- No podía, se lo prometí a la familia… -

Fue en ese momento, no supo si fue por el tono de voz de Naruto o por sus ojos vidriosos, o quizás por el extraño "crack" que hizo eco dentro de el, como si algo de lo cual no tuviese consentimiento se trizara soltando pequeños pedazos. Sasuke se dio cuenta cuanto daño le había causado en tan poco tiempo a quien supuestamente ¿amaba?… si, amaba Sakura sino no sentiría aquello que ahora lo carcomía por dentro.

-Sasuke, Teme, soy tu mejor amigo y por eso mismo te voy a decir esto… esta vez, no puedes remediar el daño…-

- ¡Eso ya lo se! - dijo volteando el rostro. No permitiría que lo viese llorar.

- ¡NO! ¡NO LO SABES!- le grito el rubio - ¡No te desquites conmigo por un error que cometiste tu! Sabias mejor que nadie que Sakura te quería ver más que nada en el mundo, ¡que ese era el regalo que más quería! Y…y tu la rechazaste de la forma mas fría que pudiste, ahogando la conversación en excusas baratas, terminando en una pelea que torturo a mi prima. Ahora esta en coma, y te aseguro que no podrás volver a verla –

Ni siquiera pensaba en sus palabras. Sentía tanta rabia contra el, contra Sasuke, por no haberla ido a ver cuando más le necesitaba. Tanta ira e impotencia consigo mismo por no haber hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para llevar al Uchiha con el. Tanta angustia hacia Sakura por ser tan importante para el…

Tantos sentimientos encontrados…

Apretó con dureza su mandíbula, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el que pudiese evitar sentir todo lo que aquello, aquel enredo de emociones que no tenía idea de que poseía; dolor, rabia, tristeza, desamparo, ansiedad, frustración, pero por sobre todo sentía irritación contra el destino… ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle todo esto a ella? Sakura era perfecta; simpática, tierna, alegre, dulce…siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre sabia que decir…  
>Se habían criado juntos, solo tenían 3 años de diferencia, el la amaba como si fuese su hermana pequeña, siempre estuvo cuando la necesito y ahora, ahora, cuando el destino jugo en contra…el no pudo estar ahí para ella…<p>

…Se sentía inútil…

Cuando el la necesitaba siempre estaba ahí para el, y siempre hacia todo lo posible para ayudarlo o consolarlo, aun cuando sabia que era imposible…  
>…Y el ahora no podía hacer nada ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? – ¡¿por qué? – Lanzo un grito desgarrador – ¿por qué a ella?<p>

El silencio rondo la habitación dejando un vació tremendo en los corazones de ambos…

**En otro lugar del mundo…**

- Por favor, Sakura… por favor despierta – decía entre leves suspiros una peli negra-

- ya es hora de irnos a casa Shizune – contesto su hermana mayor – mamá nos avisara si sucede algo nuevo, si hay algún cambio o alguna mejoría – Konan apoyo suavemente su mano en el hombro de la menor, tratando de dar la fuerza que ella misma necesitaba con urgencia.

- si, pero… es que... – en eso su madre entro en la habitación –

- ¿Qué hacen todavía aquí? ¿No les dije que era tarde y que tenían que regresar a casa? – su tono era severo-

- si, pero… – intento decir Shizune, pero fue interrumpida por su madre.

- No me interesa, ahora, ambas se van a la casa – dijo soltando un suspiro – Konan ya tienes 26 años y tu Shizune tienes 24- apoyo sus dedos índices en las sienes tratando de aliviar el estrés- por favor, ya están bastante grandes para saber cuales son sus limites –

- Supongo, que tienes razón mamá, pero no somos las únicas que deberían descansar. Tu también, hace ya días que no vas a casa, creo que seria bueno volver con nosotras –

- no, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi Shizune- dijo mientras le acariciaba con ternura la cabeza- mañana cuando alguna de ustedes llegue, me iré a casa a recuperar fuerzas… pero antes de eso ni hablar –concluyo Tsunade – ahora ya, váyanse de una vez.

- Está bien, venga ya, vamos Shizu – llamó Konan – te paso a dejar a casa, aprovechar el viaje e iré a ver como esta mi departamento, hace días que no voy.

Las dos hermanas se despidieron amorosamente de su hermana menor, y luego de su madre quien las detuvo en el umbral de la puerta…

- Díganle a su padre que mañana se tome el día libre – dijo en seco a sus dos hijas, ahora, sorprendidas – y bueno, manejen con cuidado por favor…

- ¡hai! – respondieron ambas al unísono antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por la lectura, se les agradeceria los reviews...<strong>

** gracias SaKu-14 , giselita-Uchiha, Liz, Galle (muchas gracias tus reviews me suben el animo),Tity y Mikotoo. vale por los comentarios **


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por los reviews siento que de verdad les ha gustado espero disfruten este capitulo... es un poco distinto pero me causo una pena terrible el escribirlo me acorde de una amiga que le paso esto cuando estábamos en el colegio... perdió la memoria por varios meses.. lo triste es que ella era mi mejor amiga y no se acordaba de nadie... espero que les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: ¿Quién soy?<strong>

"_El tiempo transcurre sin cadenas, a diferentes ritmos, a diferentes velocidades. No tiene dueño, solo se deja llevar por sus caprichos y sus juegos… oh tiempo, ¿Cuánto mas nos harás esperar?"_

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde que Sakura había cerrado los ojos…

Todos habían regresado a su vida normal…

Aunque sonara difícil, el mundo seguía girando, las estaciones pasaban de verano a otoño, todo seguía su camino a pesar de que la peli rosa siguiese inconsciente.  
>Sus amigas iban a visitarla dos veces a la semana, Naruto llamaba cada dos días para saber como estaba su prima menor (cosa que tenia bastante cansada a Tsunade) y bueno…de cierto azabache no se sabia nada, como si la tierra lo hubiese tragado para siempre. Los únicos que iban todos los días a verla era su familia: Jiraya, pese a intentar transferir su trabajo de escritor desde la editorial a la oficina de su casa, no pudo, por lo que sus visitas se veían bastante perjudicadas. Konan habían pedido un tiempo indefinido en su trabajo para poder cuidar mejor de su familia, que cada vez, lenta y silenciosamente se deterioraba más y más; Y por ultimo Shizune cuyas visitas se veían reducidas a un par de días debido a que se encontraba a mitad de los estudios de medicina.<p>

Una peliazul manejaba tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses. Había viajado desde Francia para celebrar el cumpleaños de una de sus personitas más valiosas…  
>El viaje había sido normal, nada fuera de lo común, pero nunca imagino que aquello que vivía en el presente podría e iba a ocurrir. Si bien, por distintas razones de su pasado no era tan apegada a sus padres, sus hermanas eran lo más valioso que poseía. Ella había cuidado de esas pequeñas, les había enseñado a caminar y a hablar… ahora todas esas memorias se convertían en nostálgicas fotografías que hacían que sus orbes derramaran escasas lagrimas. Sin duda todo lo que estaba pasando era un cruel pesar…<p>

Afirmo con fuerza el volante de su auto, y con una mirada llena de determinación, se juro mantener unida a la familia, por sobre todas las cosas, la burbuja de ternura y cariño, de amor y confianza en la cual los miembros vivían, permanecería intacta…

Por otro lado, Shizune se encontraba sentada en el asiento de copiloto, pensando en los hechos actuales… Todos los días pensaba en lo inconcebible que era creer que 48 horas antes del accidente todo estuviese marchando como miel sobre hojuelas. Ahora todo daba vueltas.  
>Era la hermana del medio, amaba a su familia con su vida: A su padre, un viejo pervertido que escribía novelas eróticas, pero que siempre estaba ahí para hacerla reír, su madre, aquella mujer única en el mundo… fue gracias a ella que decidió estudiar medicina. Su hermana mayor, Konan, siempre estaba para darle algún consejo o mantener las cosas bajo control cuando se le iban de las manos… y por ultimo su hermana menor, la pequeña Sakura. Aunque ella ya tenia 18 años, para Shizune nunca dejaría de ser la niña pequeña rebelde que desafiaba todas las reglas que le ponían, además de aquella niña especial que siempre la hacia reír en los momentos mas inesperados.<p>

Habían llegado a la mansión Haruno. Konan se había despedido de su hermana y le había avisado que volvería a su departamento para limpiar un poco y buscar ropa limpia.

- Volveré cuando este todo listo, tratare de no regresar muy tarde – dijo la peliazul desde su auto – no quiero que te quedes sola en la noche, sabes que papá ira a ver a mamá apenas llegue del trabajo.

- lo se, bueno, si no llegas para la cena avísame ¿si? – Dijo con una leve sonrisa – cuídate, maneja con cuidado.

- No te preocupes, volveré antes de que cenes, o bueno eso espero – dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa de la menor antes de poner en marcha el vehiculo y salir en dirección al centro de la cuidad. Shizune solo observaba como el auto plateado desaparecía entre los edificios.

Su parada fue rápida. Entro esquivando todas las cajas que había en el suelo y con cuidado de no enredarse entre las prendas sucias se dirigió a su habitación. En un bolso cargo ropa limpia y un neceser. Trataba de volver a la puerta para marcharse, cuando fijo su vista en el ventanal que poseía su departamento. Las luces de Tokio resplandecían.

Shizune estaba terminando de preparar la cena cuando Konan se apareció por la puerta principal. Le dedico una sonrisa y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Dejo las cosas sobre su cama y se observo en un espejo que yacía en junto a su armario. Las bolsas que tenia bajo sus ojos le aumentaban los años de manera considerable, su piel pálida ya no se veía bonita, sino enfermiza y su figura… débil… ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Parecía que el dolor y el pesar se entretenían jugando con ella.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer?- pensó para si misma- Aparentar la fuerza que no poseo hace que cargue mas en mi espalda y mi corazón- dicho esto bajo al comedor. La pelinegra la esperaba.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y silenciosa, desde hacia meses que ya no apetecía tocar ningún tema en particular. Les traían demasiados recuerdos. Recuerdos en los cuales Sakura iniciaba discusiones absurdas y divertidas, o sino una guerra de comida que siempre terminaba con tres chicas limpiando el techo y las paredes, todo porque a su padre se le ocurría pedirles tramas para sus cuentos.  
>Pasadas ya las 9 de la noche, ambas decidieron que era tiempo de dormir. Con un beso de buenas noches se despidieron y cada una se marcho a su propio cuarto.<p>

Esa era la rutina que habían seguido desde hacia 4 meses y 17 días exactamente…

Una "dulce" melodía comenzó a sonar en mitad de la madrugada, logrando despertar de malas a Konan.

- ¡son las 4:32 a.m.! ¡¿Cómo alguien se atreve a llamar a estas horas? – Tomo su celular y contesto - espero que sea importante, por que si no morirás…-

- Es importante Konan y no te atrevas a hablarle así a tu madre, o te arrepentirás – contesto amenazadoramente la jondaime. Una extraña sensación invadió a la chica, provocando que sus 5 sentidos se despertaran del todo.

- ¡¿Paso algo? – pregunto preocupada la peliazul.

- Trae a tu hermana al hospital-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?- comenzaba a alarmarse de sobremanera ¿le habría pasado algo a Sakura?

- Sakura despertó – respondió Tsunade en un tono difícil de descifrar –

No supo cuando se encontraba tomando lo primero que vio y salió a tropezones por la puerta blanca. Despertó de un portazo a Shizune y con una fuerza sobrehumana la jalo hasta sacarla de la cama. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, cosa que alarmo a la pelinegra que aun estaba media dormida. Se puso de pie y pudo apreciar que las lágrimas de Konan no eran de dolor o pena… eran de felicidad...

-Ella ha despertado…- dijo entre hipadas – ¡tenemos que ir al hospital ahora!-

Shizune saco los primero zapatos que vio (pantuflas de conejo) y juntas salieron lo mas rápido posible de la mansión. Subieron velozmente al auto y dejaron en cuestión de minutos la casa atrás. Sus corazones latían a un ritmo acelerado, tanto así, que sentían que se les iba a salir del pecho y quedarían aplastados contra el vidrio.  
>Llegaron sin contratiempos al hospital. Buscaron la habitación de su hermana, y allí, en la puerta encontraron a Tsunade y Jiraya.<p>

-las estaba esperando- sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que los de su padre, sin duda habían estado llorando-

Ambas hijas al ver a sus padres rompieron en llanto finalmente, convirtiendo la sala de espera era un mar de lágrimas.

- ¿podemos verla? – pregunto la pelinegra esperanzada-

- Aun no – dijo la rubia – El doctor de cabecera esta evaluándola en estos momentos, hay que esperar y estar seguros de que permanece estable.

- ¿Doctor de cabecera? – Cuestiono alzando una ceja la mayor de las hermanas – pensé que tu eras la doctora de cabecera.

- No- suspiro- hace una semana atrás me di cuenta de que yo no era capaz de ser la doctora de mi propia hija… Separar el papel de madre y el de doctora es muy difícil, incluso para mi – dijo ocultando un sollozo – le pedí a mi colega y director del hospital Konohagakure, Hiruzen Sarutobi, que el fuese su medico-

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre mayor saliendo de la habitación de la peli rosada.

- Ya pueden entrar – dijo Sarutobi - pero hay algo muy importante que deben saber… - no pudo terminar la oración puesto que quedo solo en la sala de espera, toda la familia ya había entrado a ver a Sakura.

Konan y Shizune se pelearon por ver quien entraba primero, ambas recordaron en el nacimiento del aquel pequeño cerezo, cual Deja Vu… las dos se habían comportado de igual manera que en ese momento; ansiosas por ver a la menor de las Haruno, peleando por quien entraba primero a la sala para ver a su madre con la pequeña Sakura acunada en sus brazos. Pero ahora, era distinto, Tsunade no cargaba a su hermana, tampoco la tenía durmiendo entre sus brazos…

- ¡Sakura! – Gritaron ambas hermanas al unísono con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡Sakura! -

- ¿Cómo te encuentras mi pequeño botón? – dijo Jiraya haciéndose lugar entre sus hijas –

- ¡Sakura estábamos tan preocupados! – Prácticamente grito Shizune – vinimos todos los días a verte, también vinieron Hinata, Ten-ten, Ino y bueno ¡en realidad todos!, hasta Naruto se quedo una semana mas, pero se tuvo que ir después, pero ha estado llamando cada 3 días para saber como estabas tu, cuando le contemos que has despertado ¡te aseguro que saltara de emoción! – trataba de decir, pero las palabras y oraciones se enredaban.

- Shizune habla mas lento, ¿no ves que Sakura no alcanza a entender tus palabras? – Dijo la madre con una voz suave y tranquila – Sakura, cariño ¿Cómo te encuentras?- camino hacia su hija y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

Todos estaban expectantes…sobre todo la peli rosa que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor…

¿Quiénes eran todos ellos?

Sakura los observo a todos…  
>Trataba de reconocer aquellos rostros cansados, pero llenos de dicha…<br>Trataba de recordar donde estaba…  
>Trataba de recordar quien era ella…<p>

_-¿Quién soy yo? –_ una voz perdida en su cabeza hizo eco de manera melancólica-

_El tiempo transcurre sereno… ¿Que sorpresas nos traerá? Junto a aquellos que más amamos, ¿junto aquellos con quienes deseamos estar?  
>El tiempo es un niño travieso… ¿Qué ocurre cuando juega a olvidar? ¿Nos devolverá algún día aquellas memorias que nos quiso arrebatar?<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>espero les haya gustado... perdón las faltas de ortografía y la verdad es q me llena que comenten que les gusto el capitulo...gracias por leer nos estamos leyendo creo que el próximo viernes o sábado a mas tardar <em>**


End file.
